Kingdom Hearts Origins: Past
Kingdom Hearts Origins: Past is an RPG game developed by Square Enix and BandAid606. Chronologically, it is a prequel to Kingdom Hearts Origins: Light, and it details the story of a new character: Levi, The Coven's No. 9, as well as the past of one of the series's main characters: Claude, and The Coven's No. 2, Vlad. It is directed by Tetsuya Nomura and BandAid606. The opening theme is "Forgotten Lies" by the BandAid606 Band. Story Setting The story is set five years before Kingdom Hearts Origins: Light. It revolves around Levi, a Hybrid Vampire and No. 9 in The Coven, and his connection to Claudere's forgotten past, as well as Vlad, No. 2 in The Coven. Story The story starts with Levi, a young boy who had just been turned into a Hybrid Vampire, wandering the wasteland that was The Keyblade Graveyard. He only had vague memories of who he was, or what happened to him. He finds Vlad, a mysterious man in black, in the Wasteland. Vlad takes him to the underground base of a group named The Coven, and explains to Levi that he was now a Vampire. He then gives Levi his new name and officially brings him before the other members of The Coven to be accepted. Levi must endure a rigorous test to be allowed in, but surprisingly he passes it with flying colors. He is made The Coven's No. 9 and given a Pedestal of Rite as well as a weapon. However, the boy proves to have phenomenal skill with all sorts of weapons. Vlad becomes his mentor, and over the course of a month, they form a sort of father-son relationship. After a month, Levi, or Lev as everyone had begun calling him, had already become a competent member of The Coven. Then, a new member joined The Coven. His name was Claudere, or Claude for short. Unlike the others, he had no number or Pedestal of Rite. Instead, he had a strange weapon known as a Keyblade in hand. He was assigned to the same mentor as Lev: Vlad, so the two got to know each other quickly, and became friends. Claude was only a little older than Lev, and had almost as much experience with a weapon as him. Claude claimed he had been raised by a man he only knew as The Father, and trained to become this strong, then he was handed to The Coven. From this, Lev quickly gathered that Claude was not a Vampire like the others, and wondered what his purpose among the group might be. Shortly after Claude had arrived, strange creatures started arriving in all the worlds. The Coven started calling these creatures Werewolves, since they were all rather lupine in appearance. Their numbers were growing, and they started to present a real problem for The Coven. They started exterminating them immediately, and trying to find the source. Claude and Lev, now two of The Coven's most lethal members, are sent out to each world to investigate the source of the outbreak. Along the way, Lev starts to discover what kind of person he was before he became a Vampire, and how he was such a skilled fighter. Meanwhile, Claude starts to darken, developing a lust for killing and destroying. Claude is revealed to be the progenitor of the Werewolves, and turns out to be a being composed entirely of the must primitive and powerful darkness known, which causes his creations: the Werewolves, which he generates without knowing, to be so animal-like and raging. Meanwhile, Lev discovers that his original persona was a Vampire Hunter, a powerful hunter who sought to destroy Vampires, and was very good at it too. Knowing this, The Coven immediately attempted to eliminate the two boys, but they managed to escape with the help of Vlad. Vlad was later expelled from The Coven for helping them to escape. Claude and Lev were on the run, and were hunted by their former teamates everywhere. During their run, Claude became more and more primitive, apparently losing his common sense. His Werewolf side was taking over. Levi had to destroy the Werewolf within Claude to turn him back to normal, but doing so might destroy him. He did it anyway, and engaged the raging Claudere in a vicious fight to the death. In the end, Claude was defeated and seeped back into the darkness that he had come from. His father appeared before Lev and told him this was Claude's fate, but Lev offered up what was left of his own being to save Claude. Stabbing himself with Claude's Keyblade, his essence went down into the darkness and saved Claude. Gameplay Worlds and Characters Staff Conception and Design